Yuri Beats!
by Koicube
Summary: What really went down when Kanade was taken against her will by the evil Kanade. WARNING: Contains lemons! Kanade x Kanade Yuri!


**A/N: This takes place when Kanade has been stabbed by the evil Kanade and is in the nurse's office sleeping before she is kidnapped by an evil Angel…**

* * *

><p>The entire battlefront was there by Kanade, who had just been stabbed by another Kanade that looked just like her. And this one seemed to be more vicious. They managed to escape after the Kanades had stabbed each other, carrying the Kanade they had known back to the usual meeting spot in the principal's office. Yuri decided it was okay in this case because Angel was unconscious. They left the malicious one behind. When they arrived, an interesting issue came up…"We'll have to put her in some Pajamas if we're going to have her rest." Said Otonashi. "Nothing too big, but why do you care so much for her well-being, Otonashi? I mean, Pajamas?" Otonashi blushed and seemed to look a little embarrassed. "Well, she DID just get stabbed. I feel bad for her. We should at least make her rest comfortable. "I suppose you have a point." said Yuri. Otonashi breathed a sigh of relief. "So, are there even a set of pajamas in the school somewhere?" "Yeah." said Yuri. There should be some in the nurse's office." She smiled with a glee that seemed to be filled with sadism and turned toward Hinata. "Go get them, please, Hinata!" "Huh?" asked Hinata in shock. "Why me? It's dark, creepy, and we don't know if the other Angel is around somewhere!" Yuri just walked up to Hinata and leaned in near his face with the same sadistic smile. "Just do it." "Y-Y-Y-Yes, ma'am!" Hinata rushed out of the room.<p>

When he returned with them the atmosphere seemed to change to a much more awkward tone. Everyone seemed to have the same thought. _Who's going to put them on her….? She's unconscious so she can't do it herself. _ "I nominate Otonashi for the job!" Everyone else besides Otonashi let out an "Agreed." In unison. "Wha-? Why me?" asked Otonashi. Takamatsu adjusted his glasses and said "Well, it's clear that you have the closest relationship with Angel out of all of us here. You proved that earlier today when you not only suggested we go fishing with her, but when you also hung around her for the majority of the time we passed out the fish." Everyone else nodded in agreement. Otonashi blushed as he slowly looked at Kanade's sleeping face. He slowly, and appearing very uncomfortable, changed her clothes. As Otonashi carried her to the bed in the nurse's office, everyone else followed. Otonashi placed her on the bed and covered her with the sheets. "Well, we just have to wait and see what happens." said Yuri. "It's strange, though." remarked Hinata "It's taking a lot longer than it usually does for someone to revive after they've been stabbed by someone." "In any case…" said Yuri, "we need to go back to the headquarters and discuss this." Everyone else silently followed Yuri back to the principal's office.

Meanwhile, while the others discussed the situation, something went down in the infirmary. Kanade had been resting and recovering in the infirmary since being stabbed by the other Kanade. Suddenly, another Kanade had busted through the window. This one also had red eyes like the one who the real Kanade had previously stabbed. Kanade was awoken from the sound of the crashing window. Meanwhile the members of the battlefront were too far away and speaking too loudly to hear the crashing window. _What is yet another version of me doing here? _Kanade thought. "I'm going to need you to come with me to the so-called guild, Miss Original." Spoke the red eyed Angel. "I cannot leave this place." Spoke the original. "You're really not going to come with me?" asked the clone as she leaned in really close to Kanade's face. "I will not." The original replied. The copy leaned farther in until their faces were almost touching. The red eyed Angel stared deeply in the golden eyes of the original Angel.

There was a slight pause. "Then I'll have to punish you…."

Kanade leaned up on her bed, but the copy reached her finger to Kanade's lips, slightly pushing on them, leaning her back down to a lying position. The copy crawled on top of the original. The clone leaned in and pressed her lips against those of the original as the original's golden eyes widened with shock. The copy put her hands on Kanade's cheeks and softly applied some force to slip her tongue inside. Kanade only felt weaker and weaker as her own copy dominated her mouth. Kanade reached her hands up to the clone's shoulders to push her off, but the clone only took her hands and grabbed Kanade's wrists, forcing them down on the bed beside her, pinning her down. Kanade shut her golden eyes in embarrassment. _I'm running out of breath. I cannot resist any longer or I will pass out again. I will have to accept the kisses of this clone of mine so I can open my mouth. _Kanade then opened her mouth with a cute gasp, but the clone continued her relentless kissing and licking of Kanade's lips. _What is this feeling? _She thought. _My body is becoming very warm. I suddenly feel very hot. _The cunning Angel finally stopped her restless kissing and licking and got up on her knees. She wiped Kanade's and her oral juices from her mouth by wiping it with her sleeve. Kanade was panting, face blushing from the heat and her mouth glistening with the clone's and her own saliva.

The evil Angel leaned back in, lying herself next to the original. She started licking Kanade's neck. Kanade instinctively shivered and shut her eyes, expecting it to be cool._ Wait. It's….not cool. But rather, it's….warm….and soft. _Kanade started opening her eyes and her body began to relax a little. She began to make cute moans. The red eyed Angel then took her hand and moved it underneath the sheets. She slowly reached down to Kanade's waist and slid her hand into the golden eyed Angel's pajama's pants. She started rubbing her fingers against the fabric of Kanade's panties. Kanade started to quiver at the pleasure and her legs writhed at the sensation. The red eyed clone stopped licking for a second. "My, you're quite wet down here." She spoke with an emotionless, non-surprised face. _Mm? I wonder why my panties are wet. _Almost as if the clone knew what the original was thinking, she leaned into Kanade's ear and whispered "Don't think about it. I'll make you feel a lot better, so it won't matter, anyway." The copy moved her hand back up a little, and then slowly slid it in again, this time, inside Kanade's panties, tracing her fingers across Kanade's vaginal lips. Kanade started to moan and gasp at the feeling. Her voice started to shake. "Ahhhh~." The red eyed clone inserted one finger inside. "Hyaa~!" Kanade yelped. "My, you're really sensitive here, aren't you? In that case, this should be easier than I thought." She stuck another finger in. "Hmpf!" Kanade had bit her lips to keep from letting out noise. The clone made a soft clawing gesture with her two fingers inside Kanade's sensitive lower lips, rubbing them against the roof over and over again. "Such a naughty little Angel." The clone remarked. "Your juices keep getting stuck to me while gushing out." She removed her fingers, which were covered in juices. She raised he fingers to Kanade's lips. "Here. Taste your slutty juices, you dirty Angel." She shoved her two fingers in Kanade's mouth. Kanade had given up nearly completely on giving resistance. After just a second, she began to lick the clone's fingers and suck on them. The clone pulled her fingers out as Kanade gasped a cute noise. "Good girl." Remarked the other Angel.

The clone then got up on her knees again. "Now I'm going to use a guard skill I developed myself to prevent all sound from leaving this room for a bit. _Huh? What is she going to do now? _"Guard skill: Barrier." A wave expanded from the clone. "Now all sound within this barrier cannot be heard outside it." Stated the clone. The clone then uncovered the sheets and removed the original's pajama pants, then her dripping panties, and tossed them on the floor. The clone inched back a bit and laid down so her face was positioned in between Kanade's legs. Kanade looked at the copy with slight confusion. She was suddenly taken aback as the clone reached out her tongue and slid it across the original's vaginal lips. The golden eyed Angel began to shudder at the sensation. _What is this feeling? My body is beginning to heat up more than before. _"HYAAA~." she cried out. _So this is why she put up a barrier. _The golden eyed Angel continued to quiver and make noises as the red eyed Angel continued to rub her tongue up and down Kanade's slit. She tried to resist making noises, but she couldn't hold back for long as her whimpering slowly turned into feverish orgasms. She gripped the bed sheets with all her might as she continued to scream in pleasure. She tossed and turned in excitement._ What is happening to me? My body is vigorously moving on its own. Ahh~. I'm starting to feel something fill up inside me. It's going to flood. _The sadistic Angel then put her whole mouth to Kanade's slit, sucking on it. Kanade viciously grabbed the metal around the bed and let out an orgasmic scream as her back arched upward with a thrust._ It's getting closer. I cannot hold it back much longer. It's coming. _"I have you now." Remarked the red eyed Angel with a smirk. "Now to initiate the final blow."

She took two fingers and slowly licked them, caressing them with her tongue. She brought them to Kanade's vaginal lips and slowly and sensually inserted them inside, causing Kanade to let out a soft yet loud moan. As the clone moved her two fingers inside, Kanade was letting out loud orgasmic moans from deep within her throat. She couldn't hold back at all at this point. Gasps and orgasmic moans were escaping her lips every second as her body was thrust left and right and up and down. Kanade was overcome with the sense of extreme ecstasy as the red eyed Angel slowly moved her fingers in and out of Kanade's pussy. _I'm going crazy. It's going to happen now. I…I can't…hold back anymore. _Suddenly, Kanade's back arched forward with a thrust as she let out a piercing cry of orgasmic pleasure. She fainted, and was panting heavily. The clone removed her fingers. She licked and sucked them in savoring satisfaction. Getting every taste of the innocent Angel's naughty juices. After a while, Kanade fell back asleep. The copy removed the barrier, put Kanade's pajamas back on her, wrapper her up in the sheets, and silently left out the window with the golden eyed Angel in hand. "And now to use her as bait to lay the trap in their beloved guild." spoke the Angel with a cunning smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading my second Yuri lemon everyone! As you can imagine, there were a few challenges writing this. Making the distinction between the two Kanades being one of them. I appreciate all the support so far, guys! Please look forward to all the Yuri lemons I have coming in the future. If you haven't, check out my first story "A Certain Scientific Yuri" which is still on-going. Thanks again, guys! I'll continue to see you in the future!**


End file.
